Like a Kiss
by Frailly
Summary: Hanging in a cell, the Doctor conducts a plan of escape that involves Rose and her supple legs! Doctor/Rose/Jack


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Like a Kiss**

Blindness followed swiftly by searing pain was what the Doctor first encountered upon waking up. He was blind until his eyes grew accustomed to the light.

The second feeling was one of absolute strain on his arms, and actually, come to think of it, his wrists and shoulders. Matching this with the seeming weightlessness of his legs the Doctor assumed he was hanging by the arms.

The third sensation was the rush of panic that flew through his body at the thought of his two companions he was travelling with. He remembered the ambush vividly. He remembered how they all fought their damndest, how Jack and he tried to protect Rose as much as they could but to no avail and how Rose had cried for him as they hit him over the head.

From there onwards it was blackness until now.

He turned his head to the side groggily and was met with the sight of Rose hanging from her thin arms, head tilted forward, unconscious and lost to the world. Her golden hair was covering her face, so the Doctor couldn't see her face, but for some reason he yearned to see it very much.

Beside her, and furthest from the Doctor was Jack. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he was met with a boyish grin. Of course, he too was hanging from his arms but other than that he looked ok, slightly bruised and bloody but awake at least. 'Hello.' He said and the Doctor smiled despite the situation they were in. 'Alright?' He asked.

'Yeah course, sore but hey you can give me a massage later!' Jack replied earning a glare from the Doctor. 'How's Rosie?' He added looking across at the sleeping girl.'

'Don't call her that, her name is Rose.' The Doctor said somewhat defensively. 'And I don't know she's still out cold. If only I could...' The Doctor said swinging slightly in his binds trying to release himself.

'Where's your Sonic?' Jack asked.

'Top pocket.' The Doctor said glumly. Then got an idea as to how they could retrieve it. 'We need Rose to wake up.' He said and Jack smiled swinging over to kick her lightly in the shin. 'Wakey wakey Rosie.'

'Rise and shine Rose, nap time's over.' The Doctor said a little tightly, concern for her overriding his other emotions. However as he spoke Rose began to wake up, and a few long seconds later she lifted her head, opening her eyes with a small whimper.

'There's my girl.' The Doctor said quietly and Jack gave him a questioning look which he chose to ignore.

'D...Doctor?' Rose asked, still trying to gain any semblance of sight. 'I'm right here Rose, you're ok.' The Doctor quickly said hoping to reassure her.

She looked over at him, and then smiled her smile that only she could smile. The Doctor's hearts bloomed. 'Hi.' He said looking intently at her. 'Hi.' She said back, her eyes shining.

'Hey Rosie!' Jack said and Rose turned to smile brightly at her other best friend. 'So what we doing? Just hanging around?' Rose said before laughing a little at her own joke.

'We're getting out of here.' The Doctor said with a bright daft smile. 'But to do that, I need you to do me a favour.' He said looking directly at Rose.

'She smiled and nodded with her serious look that to the Doctor, made her look adorable.

'Right Rose Tyler, you said you got the Bronze, now's your chance to show off skills once more.' He said and continued to explain what he wanted Rose to do.

...

'Come on Rose, swing!' The Doctor encouraged for the fifth time and Rose gathered up all her might once more and swung as much as she could until she finally reached the Doctor and instantly wrapped her legs around his middle. The end result being the two were locked close together and hanging mid air.

'Well done Rose!' Jack shouted with happiness as the Doctor smiled lovingly down at Rose he was mere inches from here right now. If he wanted too he could kiss her.

'Right Rose, now all you got to do is nudge your way into my jacket pocket and pull out the sonic screwdriver.' The Doctor said whilst trying desperately not to move too much in the groin area whilst Rose was currently pressed right up against him.

Rose looked up at him like she wanted to head butt him. He just smiled. He actually wanted to do much nicer things to her. She pushed her face against his chest until his leather lapel moved aside and then nudged her face into his pocket until she managed to lock her teeth around the sonic screwdriver.

She pulled it out and up towards the Doctor. He nudged it slightly with his nose until it was facing upwards pointing towards his bonds. He then smiled a big grin at Rose and then poked his tongue out until it pressed the side button on the sonic device and the whole screwdriver buzzed and his bonds snapped open.

He fell to the floor and landed like a frog before bounding up straight and taking the screwdriver out of Rose's mouth. She cringed in embarrassment because she could see the sheen of wetness on the handle, but the Doctor merely held it not caring and smiled brightly up at her.

He pointed the screwdriver sideways at Jacks bonds which snapped open and he fell gracefully. He then shoved the driver into his pocket causing Rose to raise her eyebrow at him. He just smiled and reached up to undo her bonds by hand. Behind and out of Rose's view Jack gave him a cheeky smile which the Doctor again chose to ignore, instead focusing on his task as he revelled in the closeness of Rose once again.

With a quick click the bonds released and he caught Rose tightly in his arms. And being the perfect moment, being so close and in the joy of release, he quickly pressed a kiss to her lips! Rose came away blushed and smiling insanely, before she took hold of his offered hand, Jack kicked the cell door in, and all three ran to freedom.

**Fin.**

**Hope you liked, please review this one fluffy little fic!**


End file.
